Time of Month
by I-love-u-long-time
Summary: Arthur finds himself trapped in a situation he never wanted to be found in. Arthur/Ana friendship


**Ok so I actually have no idea how I came up with this, but for some reason I wondered how Arthur would react to a girl's time of month, and, well...this was the result. This one shot isn't romance based *gasps* but it's centered around Arthur and Ana's friendship. As always reviews are always welcome, let me know what you think of it all so far. Any ideas for future one shots are definitely welcome.**

**Disclaimer - I don't own anything from Inception, sadly I could never create something that genius**

* * *

He looks about the apartment with worried steps from the front door over what he may, or may not find. Arthus can't see her but instead an unknown amount of used tissues left around the rooms. And then he hears voices, angry and poignant voices, coming from the living room. And he finds her laying across the sofa as well as her roommate; the boisterous Leah – who he has found you would have to wait several minutes to know which of her several personalities you will be encountering – sprawled out on the armchair beside her, with two emptied ice cream containers and a third in Ana's hand, and Moulin Rouge shown on the television screen. Both with nothing more than tear stains running down their face.

He immediately realises why Ana had left the very second work had finished. He wishes he didn't know, but he has had far too many disturbing experiences to ever forget it.

"You texted me that you were dying." Arthur cocks an eyebrow at her, but he doesn't get mad, he knows better than to let himself become annoyed with Ana during these times, lest he create a relentless argument which he would always lose. It would be suicide.  
And looks up at him, innocent as ever, "I needed you here quickly."

He is wary at first, what the hell has he walked into? But Arthur is already too far in to leave now, if he does the results would be even worse than starting a fight with her. So he makes himself as comfortable as possible and sits at Ana's feet, allowing a small smile to appear.  
"What's happened?"

"Men are assholes!" Leah answers for her, shooting Arthur a stone cold glare,  
"Exactly. All of them. Nothing but a bunch of stupid assholes!"  
Hearing this sudden outburst, he looks at her, "You do realise that I'm a man?"  
"Oh, no you're not...I mean, you are," Ana quickly explains herself when she sees the shock showing over Arthur's face, "But you're not. You're more like the gay guys."  
"That isn't much better."  
"You know what I mean, you're nice, and sweet and gentlemanly. You're suave,"  
"You don't find that anymore," Leah shakes her head with a disheartened pout.  
"You're my non-gay gay best friend, Arthur. So don't change a thing," Ana states. He thinks he sees a hint of some low emotion at the mention of this, as she scooches up closer to him a little, but if he isn't seeing things he is sure it is only from the violent mood swings. "And don't go breaking innocent girls hearts like an asshole!"

Arthur is silent for a long moment, considering his chances of talking his way out of the uncomfortable situation before she can bring up womanly issues. Slim to none. He may as well start digging his own grave the minute his foot is out the door.  
"You know I wouldn't." Arthur allows an almost nonexistent chuckle escape his lips, the corner of his mouth lifting into a small smile.  
"Straight gay best friend," Leah cuts in.  
"Exactly. You find someone you're happy with, and don't settle for anyone less than what you deserve. Cause if you dump a girl, before you know it she's bringing out the alcohol."

He chokes on his own breath – their conversation has turned deeper than he expected – he doesn't entirely know how to respond to that; he's found the person he's happiest with, he just knows that she doesn't return the feeling. But he doesn't have to, because Leah's flapping hand as she turns to face them in one full movement has easily taken his attention.

"Arthur – Arthur. I know you're like best friends with Ana," her bored gaze then becomes a threatening glare, the swiftness of her changing emotions being nothing less than unsettling to Arthur, "but she's like a sister to me. And if you ever hurt her in any way, I swear to god I'll fucking cut you."

He feels a lump in his throat while he is unable to do anything for the next minute but stare at the frightening blonde with wide eyes. He's never seen Leah's dangerous side, he's heard of it but he always thought that Ana had just been exaggerating and that her meaning was of similar risks that she often took, and right now all he wants is to be as far from her as possible.  
Arthur has had just about enough of her unpredictable mood swings.

He clears his throat nervously, shifting in his seat, relief gushing through him when Leah takes her newly lightened eyes off of him.  
Arthur doesn't want to talk to her – he didn't want to see her, from what he's seen Leah tends to suffer from PMS every day of her life, he took it upon himself to avoid ever experiencing her when it was actually her time of month – and so he averts his eyes slightly and mutters a shaken "Yeah, right..."

He tries to forget the verbal attack, desperately, by putting much effort on paying attention to the television, even if Moulin Rouge is a movie which he would refuse to watch – really if it hadn't been for the cover left on their table he would be oblivious as to what the hell the two women were watching – although even that plan fails as Ana protests against the punches thrown against...the male lead, whatever his name may be...  
"You see right there, Christian is such a sweetheart! You see what happens to him? And he still doesn't end up with the girl!"

In any other normal situation he would be amusedly reminding Ana that it is only a movie, but he values his well being, and he is not open to the lashing and the considerable loss of his manhood. So now he is stuck in his place, stuck between the frequent bursts of overwhelming sentiment and the terrifying bouts of anger and uncalled for death threats.

And now, he is kicking himself with mental curses for allowing himself to become forcibly set in this position.


End file.
